


Office Sex

by rach320



Series: Clark Queen [2]
Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, Smallville, Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, So much smut, There is no plot, and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: The one-shot to accompany Chloe's questions about what Lois and Clark were doing that required the blinds shut and the office door locked in the middle of the day.





	Office Sex

Lois smirked as she heard Clark walk into his office, some unimportant board member trailing in behind him. She knew that the man had been nagging Clark for weeks for a meeting, even if the man had so few shares in the company that his vote was effectively redundant. He was one of those men who drove a hummer and had a fancy watch and thought he was more important than he was. Lois would know; he tried to get her to do a piece on him for the business pages.

 

“If you’ll just sit down, I can get the files right up on my computer, Mr. Delacroix”

 

Lois smirked as she scooted further under the desk. Sure, this may be a little bit cruel, what she was about to do, and wholly unprofessional, but she just thought of it as payback for when Clark turned her on while she was on the phone with Chloe, fingers going places that they shouldn’t go while Lois was on the phone. 

 

So really, this was just karma.

 

Clark sat down, continuing to make smalltalk with the board member across from him. Shifting slightly on her knees, Lois leaned forward just enough that her hair brushed again his knees. She saw him shift in response, though he didn’t react or look down. Emboldened, Lois placed her hands on his knees. Clark jolted slightly in response, his legs twitching under her touch.

 

Slowly, she stroked her hands up and down his thighs, inching closer and closer to his groin every time. She could tell the exact moment he realized that she was underneath his desk; his legs tensed, muscles flexed and his hands moved from his desk to briefly grip hers. Before he could push her away however, Mr. Delacroix forced Clark’s attention away from what was happening under the desk.

 

With Clark’s attention now otherwise occupied, Lois went in again. Slowly, her hand travelled up to his inner thigh, lightly stroking the area. Keeping her hand there for a while, she lulled him into a false sense of security before inching her hand just a little bit higher. His cock was already half-hard, unsurprising considering that they had both been incredibly busy this week and hadn’t seen each other very often. That, and she may have been sending him dirty messages all day in preparation for her revenge plan.

 

She stroked his cock slowly, palming him gently. He slowly became erect and Lois stifled a laugh as Clark shifted uncomfortably, on one hand trying to talk to the board member across from him and on the other hand trying to keep from visibly reacting to her ministrations.

 

“Are you feeling all right, Mr. Queen? You’re looking flushed.”

 

Clark coughed as Lois unzipped his trousers, fishing his now hard dick out of his boxers. Sure he may have thought once or twice about having sex with Lois in his office, but he never thought about anything happening while someone else was in the room. It was always more of an after-hours-when-everyone-was-gone kinda thought. But here he was, the most powerful man in the world rendered powerless by his girlfriend because she had her hand wrapped around his dick and was moving said hand very skillfully.

 

“I’m fine, Mr. Delacroix. I just haven’t gotten much—“ He choked as Lois tightened her grip, rubbing faster as she bent her head and laid gentle kisses along his inner thighs. “Much sleep recently.”

 

Whatever the board member’s response, Lois didn’t hear it as she laughed to herself. As precum started to leak out of the head, Lois decided to go in for the kill. He was maintaining too much composure for her liking—after all, he had made her a stuttering, moaning mess when his fingers were in her while she was on the phone with Chloe.

 

Slowly, she licked a line up his cock before taking just the head in. The strangled gurgle he made when she sucked on the head before licking a circle around it made kneeling on the floor in a pencil skirt entirely worth it.

 

Clark gripped hard onto his desk as Lois went up on her knees slightly so that she could take him deeper into her mouth. If she did what he thought she was going to do, there was no way that he was going to get out of this meeting without thoroughly embarrassing himself. “Do you need anything else, Mr. Delacroix?” He asked tensely, praying to god that this meeting could be wrapped up soon. “I just remembered that I have a video call in a half hour that I still need to finish preparing for. Perhaps we could set up a time to meet up over lunch and finish this conversation.”

 

“I… Well… I…”

 

“My secretary will have the meeting minutes from the most recent board meeting that you couldn’t attend due to a _personal_ _emergency_ ready for you on your way out. Expect—“ Clark choked on his words once again, sputtering as Lois deep throated him, taking him into her throat and swallowing around him. “Expect an email from me later today setting up a lunch meeting. Goodbye, Mr. Delacroix.”

 

“I… Uh… Goodbye, Mr. Queen.”

 

The door had barely shut when all of a sudden, Clark was pushing his chair back. A gust of wind Lois recognized as superspeed went through the room, and all of a sudden she was pulled out from under the desk and bent over his desk, the blinds to the room drawn and the door locked. She exhaled loudly as she braced herself against the desk, smiling as Clark came up behind her, pushing her skirt up and around her waist.

 

“You little minx.” He seethed, hand rubbing over the skin of her ass and occasionally plucking the elastic waistband of her thong. “I cannot believe that you did that when you knew that I had a meeting with a board member.”

 

“Payback’s a bitch, Honey.”

 

“Oh yes, it definitely is.” Clark lifted his hand, gently smacking her ass. Lois gasped as he spanked her again, her skin reddening under the assault.

 

He gripped her ass, massaging the flesh with one hand while he stroke her rapidly dampening slit. Clark could feel how wet she was through her thin underwear, and it gave him a little satisfaction to know that she had been just as turned on by her payback as he had been.

 

“Do you know what I’m going to do?” He asked, not giving her time to respond as he slipped his fingers under the sides of her underwear before snapping it off.

 

“Clark! I don’t exactly have another pair of underwear here with me at work!”

 

“You should have thought of that before you concocted this little plan to suck my dick at work. How did you think this was going to end, Lo?” He queried, voice husky, hand cupping her now bare and sopping cunt, slowly beginning to stroke the swollen flesh. “Did you think that you were going to finish me off in my chair? And that afterwards I was going to sit you on my desk, get on my knees for you and eat you out? And that you would scream so loudly that the whole office would hear you?”

 

Lois moaned as Clark inserted his finger into her, gently stroking the way only he knew how. “Maybe.” She said on an exhale, breathless.

 

“Well, I am going to eat you out. But then I’m going to keep you bent over on this desk, and I’m going to fuck you so hard that there’s no way you’ll be able to walk out of here without everyone in the office knowing what we were doing.”

 

She let out a soft cry as she felt Clark sink down behind her. She felt his breath on her clit before he put his mouth on her, toying expertly at her clit with the perfect combination of tongue flicks and mouth suction while keeping his finger pumping in her. “Oh, God, Clark.” She moaned, biting her lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

 

Lois reached out, grasping onto the edge at the front of the desk and sending a stack of papers and pen holder to the floor while she was at it. The loud crash of the pens spilling onto the floor barely registered as Clark flicked his tongue faster and all of a sudden, Lois was coming, slamming her head into the desk to keep from screaming so loud the basement could hear.

 

Before she could even calm down from her high, Clark was standing back up, entering her in a swift thrust. His hands gripped her hips tightly, each thrust pushing her across the desk. It was only her tenuous grip on the edge and Clark’s firm hold on her hips that kept from spilling face first over the front of the desk. Instead, she slid back and forth across the surface in time with Clark’s thrusts, her once impeccably ironed button down now hopelessly wrinkled, Clark’s once organized desk now a mess, most of the contents spilled onto the floor.

 

“Oh God, Lois.” Clark groaned, picking up the pace of his thrusts. “Oh fuck.”

 

Lois bit her lip to keep from whining, trying hard to keep her tenuous grip on her control. “Oh, Jesus, fuck, Cla—“

 

Clark’s hand flew to stop the scream from exiting her mouth, slapping his hand over her mouth. She screamed into his mouth as she came for a second time, Clark following shortly after her. Exhausted, they both collapsed to the floor of his office, legs quivering. They looked like throughly sated messes, Lois’ skirt still around her waist, her shirt a crumpled mess. Clark wasn’t fairing much better, his now flagging erection still outside of his trousers, his pant legs wrinkled, his shirt untucked and disheveled.

 

“No regrets.” Lois breathed, causing Clark to laugh as he nuzzled her neck from behind, pulling her into his lap as he braced himself against his office chair.

 

“You’re still a naughty girl.”

 

“Ah, you love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It may have taken me several months, but I finally did it! I'm hoping to get some more writing done over the next few weeks so that I can get back to posting regularly. Keep an eye out!


End file.
